


Winter Retreat

by Faetyl



Series: Ficlets [1]
Category: Homestuck
Genre: Fluff, M/M, Winter, birds and robots gay
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-23
Updated: 2018-09-23
Packaged: 2019-07-15 21:26:54
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 473
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16071671
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Faetyl/pseuds/Faetyl
Summary: Anon asked: Hal<>seb? or anything with hal and Davesprite bonding?





	Winter Retreat

**Author's Note:**

> This is really short, but its the first of a collection of works for requests on tumblr

Davesprite really hated the seasons. He’d never been fond of them before, but now? Fuck off please and thank you. He might no longer be a sprite, but the crow didn’t seem to have been willing to part ways. If his feathers, fucking bird knees, and talons were any indicator. He was mostly human, his wings now stunted, useless in all but slapping Dirk when he pulled a broken feather. 

But all of that sucked, but to top of the sucking succotash pie is the fact he still wanted to _move_ like a bird. It was fall, Dave was beginning to break out the tacky fuckboy shorts and sweater look, dirk was breaking out the scarves. And Davesprite? Well, he was wondering if he could suddenly separate from the crow, or if he could hibernate, that’d be nice. 

When the first snow landed, he became acutely aware of how _wrong_ it was to be here when the white stuff blanketed the ground, he hated it. He hated the fact he felt so wrong. 

“Hey man, you’re doing it again.” a voice, no that synthesized perfect mockery of Dirk’s voice, Hal’s voice, brings you from your self loathing and you are aware that you’re holding your clawed hands onto the book you were supposed to be reading to tight, and the stool you had your feet on protests more as you pull your talons out of the splintered wood. “You know if you just asked they’d take you somewhere nice for the winter. Like Jake or Jade’s.” Hal said. 

“No, I can’t. Dirk gets so excited to see the snow, and Dave gets to do normal kid shit…” the hanging air of “shit I didn’t get” hangs between them like the icicles outside off the gutter did. Heavy, and looming almost. 

“Then why don’t you just ask Dirk to let me have a portable?” He asked, a metal cased hand going to preen Davesprites feathers, the slide of metal coming from them tells Davesprite Hal had modified his hand, but the modification is appreciated as he begins rubbing through the thick neck feathers. “I could take you south.”

“You would attract too much attention…” It’s a flimsy lie, Davesprite and Hal both know it. 

“When this snow lets up, we are going to get a car, and we are leaving. I know what it’s like to be full of urges not my own. I may not be part crow, but I am part Dirk, and splitting those things apart isn't’ easy...it’d do us both good to go someplace else for a few days at the least.” Hal says, and Davesprite finds himself nodding. 

“Alright.” Davesprite agreed and smiled a bit, he knew Hal couldn’t return the smile yet, that was in the next chassis, but he knew the attempt would be returned soon.

**Author's Note:**

> You can send me requests over at https://faetyl.tumblr.com/ask NSFW goes to https://faetylflaws.tumblr.com/ask


End file.
